


The Ice Cream Prank

by ItsProbably3am



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Ice Cream, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26996536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsProbably3am/pseuds/ItsProbably3am
Summary: M.C. sees a tik tok prank and decides to try it out on each of the RFA members in turn.How will each of them react to such a scenario?
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	The Ice Cream Prank

If M.C. was honest, she had been spending way too much time on TikTok. That said, could it really be bad if it gave her such good ideas? One prank in particular had caught her eye, and she knew the next day would give her the perfect opportunity to perform her own version of it. That was all the convincing she needed, really, so she shared the link with her friend, Emily. Unsurprisingly, she agreed to help out straight away. It took a little more planning, but it wasn't difficult to finalise the plan. 

The next day M.C. skipped over happily to the knock on the door, chirping a happy,  
“Hello!” to the grinning Seven on the other side.  
“Hey!” he replied with equal verve “You're in a good mood.” She stepped aside, gesturing him in,  
“Well duh, I get to spend some time with the almighty Seven Zero Seven!”  
He laughed, stepping passed her and heading to her office,  
“I'm only fixing your computer.”  
“Wrong! You are also being treated to a home cooked lunch, as a thank you.” she corrected, following behind him. Honestly, any opportunity to make sure he ate an actual meal was a bonus.  
“Well I can't say no to that!” he set his bag down on her desk and plopped down in her chair.  
“Do you want a drink or anything?” M.C. offered, the picture of the perfect host, hiding her mischievous intentions.  
“Got any PHD pepper?” he was already booting up the system to get to work.  
“You think I'd have you come over and not have it stocked up?” she turned to fetch it for him. 

M.C. returned, setting the bubbly drink on the coaster beside Seven.  
“You really should put a password on this. Show me what happens exactly?” he scooted back to let her reach the keyboard, grabbing the glass.  
“Easy, it just turns off whenever I boot up LOLOL. It does it other times randomly too, but always when I load LOLOL.” she clicked the right buttons as Seven leaned back in the chair, observing her as he sipped his drink. As described the machine shut down the moment the game started to load.  
“Alright. I have a theory already, proabably a power issue, but I'll check a few other things to be sure.” he rubbed his chin, looking at the, now black, screen thoughtfully.  
“Do you need me for that, or can I get started on lunch?” she asked, trying not to sound like she was up to something.  
“No, go ahead.” he didn't seem suspicious, then again he had no reason to be yet. She trotted off to the kitchen, hearing the sound of her computer booting up again behind her. 

Minutes later, the doorbell rang. M.C. smiled, Emily was right on time. She head over to the door, glancing into the office as she passed by. She greeted her friend and let her in,  
“You're here to pick up your cardigan I suppose?” she tilted her head as she spoke, as if she didn't already know.  
“Yep! Hope I'm not interrupting anything?” Emily smirked, trying to hide the amusement in her voice as she acted like this wasn't planned.  
“No, don't worry.” M.C. lead her to the office, where the cardigan had been strategically left. It wasn't even a lie, Emily did need to pick up that cardigan.  
“Oh hi” she greeted Seven as if she was surprised to see someone else there.  
“This is Emily, she's just picking something up.” M.C. introduced her friend, handing over the cardigan.  
“I'm Luciel,” he looked up from the keyboard and flashed her a smile.  
“Nice to meet you” she returned the smile, and turned back to M.C., setting her car keys on the desk, “I was actually hoping you could help me pick out some more yarn colours at the hobby shop. I don't suppose you can if you have a guest.”  
“Well.. it's only around the corner, and I need to pick up some more ingredients for lunch anyway. Is that okay, Luciel? We'll be quick.” she looked to the ceiling as if it was a tough decision. Another truth, but with ulterior motives.  
“I don't mind.” Seven was busy tapping away again, replying exactly as M.C. had hoped he would.  
“Awesome. We'll be back soon.” M.C. waved and quickly head out with Emily.

True to her word, M.C. and Emily finished shopping quickly and began walking back, bags held loosely.  
“Ready?” M.C. hummed, handing her door key over. Emily nodded, taking it and heading off, leaving M.C. waiting in the street. 

Emily let herself into M.C.'s house and went straight to the office, grabbing her car key off the desk with an exasperated sigh.  
“Everything okay?” Seven asked, swivelling the chair to face her.  
“Yeah. I've gotta rush off though. Got a call from work, you know how it is.” she rolled her eyes “M.C. is still shopping, you'll need to let her in. She gave me her key so I could get my car.” she set M.C.'s key down on the desk, “And there was a super weird guy on the way back.”  
“Yeah? Weird how?” Seven raised his eyebrows at the statement, hoping it was nothing serious.  
“Yeah, he was super gross! He said he'd give two Cornettos if I showed him my boobs, one ice cream per boob!” she scoffed in disgust at the non-existent man.  
“That's awful. Are you sure you're okay?” Seven sat up straighter, wide-eyed at the outlandish story.  
“I'm fine. He wasn't pushy or anything.” she waved him off “I've really gotta go though, nice to meet you!” she called, already leaving. Once out the door, she gave M.C. a thumbs up before getting into her car and driving off. 

M.C. shivered excitedly, phase one was a success. She waited a few more minutes before knocking on her own door. It wasn't long before Seven opened it for her and she waved at him cheerily, taking a deliberate lick of the Cornetto she had bought earlier,  
“Hello again, and thank you. Make any progress?”  
“Uhh.” Seven froze, eyes locked on the treat in her hand.  
“What's up?” she made a show of following his gaze, “You want an ice cream? Don't worry, I have two! Got them for free!” her tone was innocent and she pushed the still wrapped one into his hand. 

Seven's brain had short circuited. There was no way. She wouldn't. That just didn't make sense. He was so laser-focussed on the ice cream that it took a few seconds to notice the waving in front of his eyes,  
“Earth to Seven?”  
“W-where did you get those?” his mouth didn't fully remember how to work.  
“Some guy in the street.” she shrugged nonchalantly, “Am I allowed back in my house?”  
He stepped aside in a daze, looking between her and the ice cream she had given him as she walked to the kitchen. Peering back at him, she frowned,  
“Are you going to close the door?”

He finally broke the stupor,  
“Yes. Yeah. I am.” swinging the door closed he hurried into the kitchen after her, looking almost timid as he did so. M.C. acted oblivious, putting away her groceries as she ate her ice cream.  
“So... you got them for free?”  
“Yeah”  
“From a guy in the street?”  
“...yeah?”  
“Like, totally free, no bargain or like... having to do something for him?” M.C. paused. Time to really act. Hopefully it would be convincing. Suddenly she turned on him, trying to look defensive,  
“Why are you asking?”

As far as Seven was concerned, her reaction was confirmation enough,  
“Why would you do that?! What in the- I don't believe-”  
“Do _what_ , Seven? If you're going to accuse me of something then say it outright.” she set the can she had been about to put away down firmly, an audible clunk echoing through the room.  
Seven took a breath, steadying his mind and folding his arms,  
“Emily met the guy too. She told me all about his 'offer'”  
M.C. looked away from him, clenching her teeth,  
“I don't know what you're talking about.”  
“No? So you didn't show him your... chest.” he ducked back into her line of sight and held eye contact.

She stayed silent, feeling the tension in the room, finally she spoke petulantly,  
“It seemed like a good idea at the time.”  
“A good idea?!” Seven stumbled backwards as though physically shocked by the words, “How? How is that ever a good idea?!”  
“I-” she wasn't given room to finish the sentence.  
“What if he had a hidden camera, huh? There could already be pictures of you circulating online already!” his hands raised up in horror, “Just out there free for any creep to look at and assume you're so easily convinced with gifts. And-!” he was really working himself up now and she couldn't get a word in edgeways, “He could have followed you home and shared your address! Then they'll be able to find you and harass you in person!”

He turned away, muttering worse and worse scenarios to himself before blurting out,  
“I gotta write a bot right now to keep you safe!” Then he was gone. Throwing himself down at the desk and yanking his laptop from his bag. M.C. followed, trying to hold in the laugh, but it was no good. She doubled over behind him, clutching her stomach with the great guffaws that rocked through her. He turned to stare at her, mouth agape,  
“This isn't funny!”  
“Oh but it is!” she wiped away a tear, choking out the words between laughs, “Because it's a prank!”

Seven leaned forward, eyes widening by the second. His mouth moved soundlessly as it fully processed, then he snorted,  
“Oh man you got me good!” he was laughing with her before the end of the sentence. It was some time before they both calmed enough to speak again,  
“I am so getting you back for this” he promised, shaking his head.  
“Oh I'm sure, but first, would you like to help me do this to the others?” M.C. suggested, poking her tongue out at him.  
“Absolutely.” he nodded enthusiastically.

**Author's Note:**

> So, who should they prank next?
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
